Une larme d'ange
by Ice-Alex
Summary: Voilà une OS basée sur un concours... DM/HG... Ils ont 70 ans, et se retrouvent par un hasard dans la salle à manger d'Hermione Weasley, le jour de Noël...


_Voilà une OS Drago/Hermione, que j'ai faite pour un concours._

_Voici les contraintes imposées:_

_oOo Drago et Hermione doivent avoir 70 ans oOo_

_oOo L'OS doit se passer durant la période de Noël oOo_

_oOo Maximum de deux pages Word oOo_

_oOo Ils doivent obligatoirement s'embrasser oOo_

_Et je crois que c'était tout..._

_Hormis que ça devait être OOC, mais que je me suis trompée, donc ça ne l'est plus tellement, du moins, pas au début !_

_Bonne lecture ) !_

**Une larme d'ange**

Hermione Weasley s'affairait depuis plus d'une heure dans la cuisine de l'immense manoir où elle habitait avec ses enfants et petits-enfants. C'était le jour de Noël, et sa petite fille Lynne, qui avait 17 ans, avait prévu de ramener son petit ami et toute sa famille pour célébrer les fêtes. C'était la fille de Rose Weasley et d'Owen Powell, un Auror de renom. Sa mère s'était formellement opposé au fait qu'elle ramène du monde pour Noël, mais Hermione avait pris le parti de sa petite-fille préférée, lui affirmant que toute façon, elle adorait faire la cuisine. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, elle courait dans tous les sens, préférant cuisiner à la façon Moldue, les joues rougies et ses cheveux ébouriffés, comme lorsqu'elle était jeune. Mais Hermione n'était plus la jeune femme qu'elle avait été après la guerre, non, la vie n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Tout d'abord, elle avait perdu son fils Hugo lorsqu'il avait deux ans, emporté par une rougeole particulièrement virulente ; et quelques années plus tôt, Ron était parti lui aussi, à l'âge de 68 ans. Aujourd'hui, Hermione Weasley croquait la vie à pleines dents, ne faisant fi des quelques piques que lui lançaient d'anciens collègues de travail, préférant leur répliquer sur-le-champ une remarque cinglante. Il faut dire qu'elle s'en amusait énormément et c'était devenu, au fil du temps, une de ses occupations favorites.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui claqua et le flot d'une conversation joyeuse qui lui parvint. Elle se dépêcha d'ôter son tablier de cuisine, se recoiffa rapidement et fit son apparition dans le hall d'entrée, un grand sourire qui découvrait des dents blanches conservées grâce à la magie sur le visage. Lynne était aux côtés d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris, et trois autres personnes attendaient impatiemment qu'on les débarrasse de leurs capes, tels de riches aristocrates. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et la salua poliment, semblant embarrassé par ses parents. Hermione fut quelque peu décontenancée par tant d'impolitesse de la part des autres, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et prit leurs affaires d'un geste froid et distant, les lèvres pincées. Un homme de grande taille, les cheveux grisonnants, était accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et au maintien très raide. Mais le pire de tous, c'était sans aucun doute le vieil homme au crâne dégarni, au teint pâle, aux yeux gris et au nez pointu, qui l'observait d'un air dédaigneux. Les fêtes promettaient d'être joyeuses !

Hermione les invita d'un geste à pénétrer dans le salon et monta les escaliers, appelant le reste de la famille. Rose et son mari, accompagnés d'une petite fille, arrivèrent et s'installèrent eux aussi à la table, lorsque Hermione apporta les plats. Le jeune homme prit la parole :

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Wayne Malefoy, mes parents, ainsi que mon grand-père vous remercient de votre accueil chaleureux, dit-il. Père, mère, je vous présente Lynne Weasley.

- Weasley ! s'exclama le vieil homme, se levant brutalement.

- Attendez… Vous avez dit Malefoy ?! balbutia Hermione. Mais alors, vous êtes…

- Drago Malefoy, effectivement, Granger, quel déplaisir de te revoir, dit-il sur un ton dégoûté.

- Je m'appelle Weasley et non Granger, Malefoy, et merci de t'être levé, ça m'évitera de laver le coussin de la chaise, cracha-t-elle.

Les autres personnes étaient dépitées. Ils se connaissaient ?!

- Dommage, la belette n'est plus là pour te défendre ? railla-t-il.

- Et toi, la boniche qui t'a servi de femme ?

- La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe !

- La ferme toi-même ! Sale fouine bondissante ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Paillasson ! cria-t-il.

- Mangemort !

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, et se jaugèrent du regard. Au bout d'une minute, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage des deux ennemis. Ils se rassirent lentement, et le reste du repas se déroula tout à fait normalement, Lynne ayant relancé la discussion sur les ASPIC qu'ils devraient passer à la fin de leur année scolaire. Le déjeuner terminé, ils prirent leurs capes et sortirent se balader dans le bois pour amuser la jeune sœur de Lynne, Emma. Hermione marchait loin devant, comme à son habitude. Elle avançait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Drago.

- Malefoy, j'en ai assez de devoir me battre contre toi, alors fiche-moi la paix !

- Tu sais que tu es ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : décidément, il ne changerait jamais !

- Je suis très sérieux, Granger. J'ai enfin trouvé une personne à mon niveau. C'est un compliment, ajouta-t-il devant l'air sceptique de la vieille femme.

J- e suis flattée…

- J'espère bien… murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Je…

- Chut… dit-il en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Drago enleva son doigt, et effleura de ses lèvres celles d'Hermione. Elle sentait son souffle chaud caresser sa peau rougie par le froid. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par le flot de sensations électrisantes de ce baiser. Il sembla durer une éternité, mais ils durent finalement se séparer l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Drago l'observa, son habituel petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se balader, main dans la main, discutant du passé.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Drago se réveilla, le soleil d'hiver caressant doucement sa peau claire. Il respirait le parfum des cheveux de la femme à ses côtés, et se releva afin de l'observer. Ses traits étaient détendus, son visage serein. Qu'elle était belle ! Il effleura doucement ses cheveux aux boucles si parfaites, et l'enlaça de ses bras puissants. Sa peau était glacée. Il remonta le drap, et appuya son visage contre celui d'Hermione.

- Réveille-toi… lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il attendit, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Alors, avec un sourire machiavélique, il commença à la chatouiller. Pourtant, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il décida alors d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner et revint une demi-heure plus tard, avec un plateau de toasts dans les mains. Hermione dormait toujours, il cria :

- Debout les feignasses ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

Cependant, elle restait sans réaction, et ne bougeait pas. Commençant à paniquer il la retourna : elle avait la bouche entrouverte, mais elle ne respirait plus. Drago ne comprenait pas, son cerveau était figé ; il tenait toujours la vieille femme dans ses bras, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Puis il reprit ses esprits, et se détacha lentement d'elle, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux. Son univers venait de s'effondrer, il venait de perdre la seule femme qu'il avait sincèrement aimée dans sa vie. La seule qui avait su le faire rire, qui avait su apaiser ses colères, qui avait su l'aimer.

- Ma jolie Sang-de-Bourbe… Je t'aime… chuchota-t-il.

Il fit alors ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire : il versa une larme, une seule et unique larme, preuve incontestable de son amour. Une larme d'ange…

_Si vous avez aimé, vous aimerez également mon autre fan fiction Drago/Hermione, s'intitulant "Parce que je te hais"._

_Bye ) !_


End file.
